Always Have, Always Will
by breakaleg27
Summary: Ned and Nancy broke up their freshman year of college. They both still have feelings for each other 6 years later. Will they finally admit their feelings? NEW PEN NAME! FORMALLY WINDMILLWIZARD!


Summary

**Summary**

Nancy and Ned have called it quits on their relationship in their freshman year of college. Now, they are friendly with each other but they both want something more. Of course they won't admit their feelings to each other in fear of rejection. Will the pair ever come to their senses?

**Chapter 1**

Nancy sighed. She was looking through old scrapbooks that she had put together in the past. Most of the books contained pictures of Ned and her sharing kisses, holding hands, and having fun. She really missed all the times they had shared together.

Nancy was a world renowned detective. She lived comfortably in her hometown, River Heights. Bess and George would come over occasionally with their families to catch up, but then wouldn't return for a few months. Nancy wished that she had a family to love and live with, preferably Ned.

Ned was a professional football player. He played for the Chicago Bears and was the star quarterback. Not only was he a great player, he had a great personality and was kind and friendly. All of the kids loved him as well as adults all over the country.

Suddenly, a surge of courage came over Nancy. She decided to email Ned and send him a picture. The picture showed Bess and Dave holding hands, George and Burt hugging, and Nancy and Ned sharing a chaste kiss. Nancy's email read: _Dear Ned, _

_I haven't talked to you in a while! I hope you are doing well. I was looking through some old scrapbooks, and saw this picture. It brought back so many memories and I hope you like it. _

_I saw your game last week. George took her two kids and me down to the stadium. You did great! I was so happy that you made the game winning throw. You must love playing._

_Email me back soon, and maybe we can get together sometime. Maybe go to the coffee shop or something to catch up. That is if you're not to busy…I' m sure a great and popular football star like you has a very busy schedule. : )_

_Love, Your Friend, Nancy_

Nancy took a deep breath and pushed the "Send" button. She really wished that they could go back to the way they were. Too bad that would never happen.

Ned opened the email. He smiled and was very happy that Nancy had emailed him. He clicked on the attachment and gasped looking at the picture. He remembered the summer that it had been taken. It was right after they had graduated high school and they had been inseparable. Bess and George made a joke out of it saying that they were attached at the _lip. _

He read the email and tears were in his eyes. He missed Nancy so much and it was so hard for him to realize that she had probably moved on and was much happier without him. Ned had never been able to get over Nancy, and while her email was very nice, she sounded so happy. He hated himself for thinking it, but a little part of him wanted Nancy to be suffering as much as he was.

Ned stood up all of a sudden. A wave of courage came over him and he grabbed his keys and ran for the car. He knew exactly what he had to do. Even if Nancy didn't feel the same way about him, he needed to tell her how he felt. And besides, she did want to meet up with him sometime to catch up.

Nancy's doorbell rang. Nancy groaned and tried to wipe the tears that had been running down her face ever since she sent that email. She opened the door and gasped. "Ned." She whispered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

Ned gave her a tentative smile. "Hi Nancy. Um, I don't know if this is a good time or…Nan, are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Nancy nodded. "Yeah, I'm just surprised and…Oh, Ned, what did I do?" she sobbed.

Ned put his hand on her arm. "Nancy…why don't we go inside and talk?"

"Okay" she said softly.

They sat down on the couch and Ned put his arm around Nancy. "I got your email." He told her quietly.

"Oh," Nancy said, looking away. "I'm sorry about that. I just-"

Ned cut her off. "I loved it."

"Y-you did?" Nancy asked in a surprised voice.

Ned nodded and smiled. "Yep, and thanks for what you said about the game. You know you should have told me that you were coming."

Nancy grinned. "Well, I wouldn't want to make you nervous. Remember that time I went to your game in high school and you were so nervous that you threw the ball away 5 times in the first like 10 minutes?"

He chuckled. "Oh yeah! And then the coach took me out of the game and we lost. I believe I told you to never come to one of my games again."

"Yes you did. And I didn't, and then you won the championship. You told me I was bad luck." Nancy said, smiling. She hit his arm lightly. "You wouldn't even let me go to the championship game."

"Hey, I like to win!" he teased.

Nancy laughed. "It must be great to have all those people cheering for you. I mean most of them practically worship you."

He grinned "Yeah it is pretty great. I never thought anything could compare to that, but I think I found something better."

Nancy looked up at him questionably. "What's that?" She asked.

Ned looked at her in the eye. "You." He whispered.

"You mean that you still love me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I've never stopped." He told her in all seriousness. "And I want to start over. I love you Nan, and I hate not being with you."

She buried her face in his chest. "Ned…I-I need more time to think about it."

Ned rubbed her back. "That's fine. Take all the time you need, just remember that I love you."

Ned pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Nancy sobbed into his chest, while he kissed the top of her head. Suddenly Nancy couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh just kiss me already!" She yelled.

Ned smiled and lowered his head to hers where they shared a sweet, gentle kiss filled with years of pent-up feelings.

"I love you Ned," she whispered "So, so, so much"

Ned kissed her cheek." I love you too, Nan. Always have, always will."

**Author Note:** This is my first fanfiction, so be nice!

I'd love it if you left me some reviews!


End file.
